Ocarina of Time: Ravens' Adventure
by Raven Drow
Summary: (Name Pending) This is just a preview of a HUGE story I'm working on. It includes my main OC; Raven and her very FIRST adventure with her portals. Links' there too, and don't worry people who will care; Link will talk. Depending on demand and what I want to share, I'll load more previews.


**This is a preview to a story I'm going to do, after I get fat enough in Legend of Dark and A Bird in the Subspace, I'll look at the reviews and see if people will like it.**

 **I still haven't come up with a clever name for it yet so, any opinions are welcome.**

 **** **-The preview contains the first scene in the second chapter.-**

 **And the reason I really want to do this story, is because multiple times I have pointed out that Link and Raven know each other very well. So I decided to give it a go and write it. **

**So please read and review and tell me what you think. OH, I forgot to add, the dungeons will not be the standard Ocarina of Time ones. They are going to be Master Quest Dungeons!**

 **And of course necessary OC info:**

 **-Raven: Elven ears, Shoulder-long red hair, Grey eyes, Wears jean shorts and a black t-shirt, also wears brown knee-high boots that come to a point** **in the front.**

 **Raven is a 17 year old bioengenered girl that has large, black raven wings. She's fairly optamistic and loves to travel. Raven also has the power to** **make portals into other dimensions (mainly Legend of Zelda). Also due to her past, she had an evil side with a mind of her own. She is on some-what** **good terms with her, but that doesn't stop her from being picked on by her other-half. Her and the Hero of Time are really good friends, and even** **adventured together. She is an original memeber of the Moonlight Gaming Guild.**

 **Thank you and enjoy the preview!**

* * *

I was covered in a yellow light and soon found I was falling through the air, over land I had never seen before. I see the land quickly approaching, I make a cocky smirk, "Good thing I can fly." I boast.

I form my wings and start flapping them, but nothing happens. A look of worry crosses my face, and I look behind me where my wings were supposed to be but they weren't there.

Fear fill my eyes for the first time in a long time, "Crap, no! Come on wings! Come out!"

I eyes were quickly darting back and forth between the fast approaching ground and my wingless back. My heart quickens as I see the ground growing closer. I close my eyes feeling tears of fear coming out. But as I wait, the inevitable doom of my fall never came. Carefully I open my eyes and see that I am floating just inches from the ground, looking under me I see that there are a ton of winged balls of light under me. They slowly set me down and fly off.

"That's new. What were those?" I ask myself.

" **They are called fairies** " A deep voice said from behind me, " **There are many here in the forest** "

I look behind me to see the speaker, but there was no one there, except a large tree, "Okay, who's there? Who's talking to me?"

" **I am the one whom speaks to you child, my name is the Great Deku Tree** " I then notice that a tree's talking to me.

I quickly stand up but end up jumping by using too much force I look down and notice that I'm shorter as well, "What the hell's going on here, Deku Tree? I was in my ship a good couple of feet taller and with my wings. What's going on?!"

" **Peace child, you were sent here to fulfill your role in this lands destiny.** "

"Why me?!" I ask completely confused, "I don't even know where I am!"

The Deku Tree was about to say something but was soon interrupted when a young blond boy in a green tunic, floppy green hat and another one of those fairies. This one was blue.

" _Great Deku Tree, I'm back!_ " The fairy said, it sounded female. She took notice of me, " _Who's this?_ "

I scoff and look away from the two, I was about to get my question answered before these two showed up.

" **This is one who is going to help you.** " I felt him looking at me, " **Mind telling us your name young miss?** "

I give the tree a pissed look, but the fairy soon got in my face, " _Hey listen, don't you treat the Great Deku Tree like that, he asked you for your name, you could at least tell us!_ "

I give the fairy a mean look which soon makes her quickly fly from my face. I sigh, "Name's Raven." I look at the fairy and the boy, "What about you two?"

The blond boy looks at me cautiously, I guess my clothing isn't normal in this world. Not like it was in mine, but still.

" _I'm Navi the fairy!_ " the blue ball of light says, " _This is Link._ "

I look at the boy, who seemed to be avoiding my gaze for some reason.

" **Well, with that out of the way. Link, Navi, Raven, I have been cursed by a powerful evil, doth thou have enough courage to face the evil inside me and undo the curse?** "

I look over at Link, who was now standing next to me, he nodded with a determined look on his face. I smirk, I was starting to like this kid. He seemed to have guts.

I shrug, "Sure, why not?"

I watched as the Deku opened an entrance that was under his mustache, it looked a lot like a mouth to be honest. For an ordinary person, I may have stood in shock, but that honestly wasn't the weirdest thing I've seen. I look over at Link, "Ready, Green hat?"

I quickly run off into the tree, even though I was a way away I still heard him correct me about his name. I smile, this might not be as bad as I thought.


End file.
